Fairies with Sabertoothed dragons
by Natasha Dragonheir
Summary: It all started when Sting and Rogue crashed at Lucy's place. Levy comes over and now she gets caught up in the mess as well. They thought that it was a 1 time thing but the visits get more and more frequent and their guild mates get involved. Will small crushes turn into full on relationships?
1. the begginning

**Hey guys! I'm back, just by looking at the title should already know what's going to happen. I just decided that since their were so many of these stories around I might try one for myself! Enjoy!**

No one's POV

Lucy woke up in the morning feeling relieved. It was right after they had won the Grand Magic Games, they had just defeated the dragons. She got out of bed and got dressed. She headed towards the guilde. The guilde was as rowdy as usual and she could here them shouting. She crept in making sure that she wouldn't be squashed or hit by anyone. _I swear this guilde in a fight_ _is worst then any mission_! She thought to herself giggling. She looked around and caught a flash of blue hair. "Levy!" she yelled making her way over.

"Oh hello Lucy!" she exclaimed making way so that she could sit down. They struck into a conversation about this new book that they had wanted to both get. "I have it actually, I just remembered!" said Lucy jumping up. "Really! Can you lend it to me? PLEASSSSSSE" pleaded Levy. "Sure, I'm already done with it anyway!" said Lucy. The riot had stopped and they were all alone because Laxus had electrocuted everyone while Erza had slouched back to a table. Lucy stood up to walk back to her home. "I'll come by your place to pick up the book!" yelled Levy as Lucy made her way out.

Lucy took a relaxing walk back home. She hadn't realised how much time had passed. It was already dark out. When she arrived home she unlocked the door and walked in. "Ohhh it has been a long day!" she sighed. "Well well, the fairy has arrived!" a voice exclaimed. "W...what?" Lucy asked turning around only to hit a rock hard chest. She looked up, the intruder was "S..Sting Eucliffe?" she stammered. "The one and only!" he yelled obviously full of himself. Lucy's surprise was over in a heartbeat. "KYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. "LUCY KICK!" she screamed again kicking him against the wall.

"Owwww, what the hell is wrong with you woman!" he yelled on the ground holding his head. "What the hell is wrong with me? You were the one who intruded in my home!" she yelled. Sting started cowering in fear._ If this is what Natsu has to go through then count me out! _he groaned to himself. Before Lucy could kick him again Rogue appeared from the shadows next to her. "Sorry for his stupid behaviour, we just needed a place to stay and he thought of Natsu which led to you" he explained glancing at Sting who had composed himself and was standing up smirking at her poking out his tongue. Lucy saw this. "Alright let me at him, I'll tear you to shreds!" she yelled advancing towards him.

Rogue became very worried and grabbed her from behind. She was in full demon mode. Sting was backing away to the door leaning against it while Rogue was holding Lucy from behind while she was kicking and screaming. Suddenly the door burst open. "Lucy!" yelled Levy. Sting yelled as he was falling back straight onto Levy turning around at the last second. "KYAAAAA!" she screamed as he fell on top of her. Lucy stopped struggling and Rogue sighed in relief. Both were staring at their best friends and their awkward position.

Current position:

Levy was underneath Sting blushing with her arms splayed around her. Sting was on top of her at less then kissing distance so that their lips were brushing. His knees parted her legs and his hands pinned her down.

"What?" they both asked themselves. Lucy smirked and took out her camera. She started snapping picture. Rogue turned scarlet and his mouth dropped. Sting was blushing while looking down at Levy. He stood up and got off her while walking away stiffly. "I...I'm sorry!" he stuttered. Even if he was featured as one of the biggest players he had never been in a position like that for a while. Levy got up and walked to the opposite side of the room. "It's okay!" she stammered avoiding his eyes. Lucy looked at the two and smiled.

"So Lucy, what are they doing here?" asked Levy. "Well they just wanted a place to stay and they arrived here, I can't kick them out now!" explained Lucy. "Oh, okay, well see you later!" she said heading for the door. "Wait, don't leave me alone with them, please stay!" pleaded Lucy with her puppy dog eyes. Levy couldn't avoid those eyes and agreed. "Thanks!" said Lucy . "I'm hungryyyyyyy!" moaned Sting clutching at his stomach whimpering at Levy. Ley blushed again while Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy and Levy went off into the kitchen to prepare dinner leaving the two Sabertooth dragon slayers to talk to themselves.

"Sooooo, I saw you staring at that blonde girl!" whistled Sting smirking at Rogue who turned an unmistakable shade of pale pink. "Tch, what about the blunette, you were all over her, literally!" smirked Rogue. Sting looked a little sheepish and blushed at the memory. "You caught me, she's HOT" he exclaimed. Rogue shook his head groaning. "Food's ready!" Lucy yelled. "Yipeeeee!" yelled Sting sprinting to the kitchen. Rogue smiled at the sweet blonde haired mage, "Thankyou, you didn't have to do this!" he said. Lucy blushed and then rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up and eat!" she said guiding him to the kitchen.

Rogue and Lucy went into the kitchen where he smelt the most delicious food. His stomach grumbled and he looked away. Lucy giggled. In the kitchen Levy and Sting were talking. When dinner was finished Lucy went off to take a shower. "Hmmm, where's Rogue?" asked Levy looking around. "Oh, he went off into the bathroom, said stuff about having to take a -" "Too much information Sting!" yelled Levy. Sting smirked, "You are so innocent Levyyyy" he said drawling out the last sound. Levy blushed and Sting chuckled. "Hey, where did your friend go?" he asked. Levy stared at him, "She just said that she was going to the bathroom!" said Levy rolling her eyes. Then Sting jumped up looking very worried. What's going on?" asked Levy starting to get a little worried herself.

Sting turned around wild-eyed. "Rogue said that he was going to the bathroom, and your friend is in there taking a shower, without clothes!" he yelled. Levy paled, "Ok, on the count of three, run and hide, you do not want to see her on another rampage" she whispered. Sting nodded slowly. Both of them were edging away slowly.

"1" said Levy eyeing the bathroom door.

"2" said Sting, looking for a way to escape.

"3!" they both yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" they both heard as Lucy came out in a towel chasing a blood-stained Rogue.

Flashback to Rogue and Lucy

Rogue had finished his business and was about to leave when the door opened. He hid in his shadows. It was Lucy! He started sweating badly. Lucy looked around then sighed "Good, Natsu and Gray aren't here!". Rogue frowned_ Why are her friends who are BOYS in her bathroom? _He didn't like it one bit. Suddenly she started stripping, she was down to her bra and panties. Rogue started to have a nose-bleed. He turned away. Suddenly he heard the water turn on._ What the fuck, why of all things does she have to take a shower _he groaned to herself. He was a bit uncomfortable and was starting to leave.

He turned to leave when he suddenly he looked up at a naked Lucy. "AHHHHH!" he screamed as blood spurted everywhere. "3!" he heard Sting and the Levy scream. Lucy saw him and turned red. "KYAAAAAAA!" she screamed and put a towel on and started to chase him.

Flashback end

Sting and Levy for some reason hid in the same place. Levy was on Sting's lap under the table with books surrounding them. They both listened to their best friends yelling. "Is she always like that?" asked Sting wondering how Minerva beat her up so bad. "No, only when she's really annoyed" replied Levy sweat-dropping.

**Alright, that's first chapter, thanks for viewing.**


	2. The mission

**Alright, I'm going to make a a few things clear. This is not a Sting x Lucy x Rogue! If that was what you were expecting well too bad. Anyway on with the story!**

It was the morning after Lucy had calmed down. Rogue was apologizing all night and everyone had a long night. Lucy got up and yawned. _Why is my waist so heavy, and why do I hear Levy giggling _she thought. It was so warm, something seemed to be particularly warm so she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around the mysterious shape. **Her eyes are closed BTW. **Suddenly the warm source moved away and she heard some awkward coughing. She looked up and saw that the warm source was none other than Sabertooth's Rogue!

"W...what?" she mumbled. Lucy took a while but soon she figured it out. She blushed heavily. It seems as though she and Rogue climbed into her bed and she was snuggling up to him. "I...I'm sorry!" she said rubbing her eyes looking to the other side so that they couldn't see her blush. "You're blushing!" yelled Sting and Levy together. Rogue was blushing as well and he started to slip into the shadows. "Oh no you don't buddy!" yelled Sting pulling him back up. Levy giggled at the two.

"Oh well, we have to go back to Sabertooth anyway" said Sting holding a dishevelled Rogue by the collar. Rogue nodded. "See ya!" yelled Sting as he jumped through the window pulling Rogue along with him. "Bye Lucy, I gotta go to the guilde!" said Levy waving goodbye leaving Lucy to get herself ready. Lucy was still sitting in her bed. She blushed while thinking about Rogue. _That was embarrassing, although I didn't kick him out like I do Natsu! But why didn't I? _Lucy asked herself. Rogue was very handsome and unlike Natsu and Gray, even though he did perverted things, it wasn't on purpose. Lucy smiled to herself, what was this feeling in her chest.

She walked to the guilde and when she arrived Mira came up to her and dragged her to a corner in the guilde, away from the brawl that was going on. "Sooooo, I heard from a little blue birdy that you were in bed with Rogue Chenney from Sabertooth!" she purred. Lucy blushed, "I...it was a mistake" she exclaimed shaking her head and turning red. Mira crooned at her. Lucy stood up and ran to the request board and grabbed random job. "Levy and I are going to go on this mission, see you all later!" she yelled dragging Levy through the door. _What's up with them? _thought their guilde mates.

Outside Levy was reading the request. "Hey Lucy, ummmm this job is actually really hard, not S-class hard but almost!" said a worried Levy. Lucy started reading and cursed. "Why did I have to pick a hard one? Well, we can't back down now besides the reward is pretty high!" said Lucy smiling. When they had arrived at the village they were greeted by an old man "Hello, are you wizards for the job?" he asked. Lucy nodded and the man looked a little worried at the two mages but he didn't ay anything. he pointed at the forest "This is where the dangerous monster is, be careful!" he said eyeing the two girls carefully.

Lucy and levy walked into the forest. It was early in the afternoon when they heard a roar. Suddenly the monster ran through at them. Lucy and Levy dodged and got a glimpse of the monster's appearance. It was 10 meters tall with large hands and arms. it's skin was purple and he had yellow fur. The fight had begun. "Open gate of the golden bull Taurus!' said Lucy and Taurus popped out. "It's time for you to vamoooooose!" he exclaimed swinging his axe around. "Solid script iron!" chanted Levy and a huge piece of iron crashed down on top of the monster's head. It roared in anger and swiped down at them.

**Time skip to almost after the monster is defeated**

Levy and Lucy are panting on the ground. Levy has bruises all over her body and cuts on her face, so did Lucy. The monster was also greatly wounded. Levy and Lucy nodded to each other. They joined hands and their magics combined. They opened their eyes and their magic glowed. "Solid script infinite shooting stars!" they both chanted and a thousand star shaped words blasted at the monster. It was defeated but Lucy and Levy were out of magic and they were both really hurt. Levy stood up then collapsed and passed out with blood staining the ground. "L...Levy" groaned Lucy reaching out to her but then passed out too.

Meanwhile in the village the old man was getting worried. Everyone had heard the spells being cast and the monster being defeated. At first they cheered at the silent forest but soon it became too silent and the two mages were no coming out. Everyone was too afraid to go inside but someone needed to help those girls. The old man decided to send someone to the nearest guilde ,which was Sabertooth, to help them out. "Kirito, go now and try to get someone as soon as possible!" he roared at young man. "Y yes sir!" he shrieked and ran away. Kirito arrived at the guilde and knocked on the door. It was opened by Rufus "May I ask what business you have with Sabertooth" he asked. "My village needs help, a monster was attacking so we hired Fairy Tail mages to deal with it was 2 women. They went in and defeated the monster but they never came out!" he said.

Sting and Rogue came up behind Rufus and they were listening. Lucy and her friend crossed Rogue's mind and he frowned. Sting saw this and told Rufus that he and Rogue would handle it. They arrived at the forest's edge and went in. Immediately the smell of fresh blood hit their noses'. They both grimaced and headed for that direction. they came across the sight. They saw the damage and Sting smirked "They're very strong!" and he looked around and saw Levy and Lucy on the ground. "C'mon Rogue, you get blondie and I'll take the shorty!" he said heading towards their direction.

Sting picked up Levy and Rogue picked up Lucy both of them bridal style. On the way back Lucy opened her eyes and saw Rogue "R...Rogue, Levy where-" she began and Rogue inclined his head to where Levy and Sting was. "It's ok, I won't let you get hurt!" he said looking into her eyes. Lucy passed out again. They reached the village and they gasped. "We'll take care of them, just give us their reward money!" Sting said. The villagers agreed and gave Sting their reward money. Sting and Rogue walked back to Sabertooth. They opened the doors "Hey, we need to get them some medical straight away!" yelled Sting.

Nobody moved, "They are fairies!" said Rufus indicating the two injured girls. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH-" began Sting when the guilde master's door opened the door. Minerva came out and took in the scene before her. Her gaze settled on the two Fairy tail members. "Get them to the infirmary quickly and tend to their wounds!" she said. "but Minerva they're-" began Orga "DID YOU DARE DEFY ME!? WE ARE A CHANGED GUILDE, HELP THEM FOOLS!" she roared and the entire guilde rushed towards them. When everyone had finished Lucy and Levy woke up. "W...where are we?" asked Levy looking around. Lucy was waking up too. "You're in Sabertooth, here's your reward money!" said Sting indicating he sack beside Levy's table.

"Thankyou, Sabertooth and Sting and Rogue!" said Lucy smiling at them. Rufus and Orga looked really awkward, Minerva glared at them and reached for a sword. They turned around and bowed down to Lucy and Levy "We're sorry, we didn't want to help!" they said in unison. "That's alright!" said Lucy. "I don't blame you, after all the rivalry between our guilds makes things awkward!" said Levy giggling. "I'm glad you're ok!" Rogue said to Lucy and she blushed, Minerva saw this and took note. "Same here!" smiled Sting at Levy and she giggled. Suddenly the guilde doors burst open "LUCY, LEVY WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu and Gajeel roared. Minerva groaned, "Hello, they are in the infirmary" said Minerva groaning. They sprinted up to where they were and started hugging their team mates.

Sting and Rogue were fuming with anger. They looked at each other, nodded and smirked. Sting snatched Levy out of Gajeel's hands and Rogue did the same. Sting hugged Levy from behind and buried his head in her hair smirking at Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes wee popping out and Minerva smirked then giggled. Rogue took Lucy and hugged her from behind resting his head on her shoulders. Natsu looked really confused. Minerva smirked, "Tell me you remembered this and you can replay it to me later!" said Minerva nudging Rufus. He nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. She giggled and watched in amusement the love triangles she could see coming on.

**Okay, that's it hope you like it. FAIRY TAIL RULES. Reviews are good so keep them coming! I wuv reviews peeps!**


	3. The dates

**Hey guys, hope you like it.** **This is Stile (Sting x Levy) and Rolu (Rogue x Lucy).**

Natsu and Gajeel were glaring at Sting and Rogue. Levy and Lucy were blushing. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" they both shouted pointing at them. "No, they aren't pushing us away!" Sting replied and they both cuddled the girls closer. Natsu and Gajeel did see that their girls weren't pushing them away. "Please, if you are going to start a fight please get out!" groaned Minerva. Natsu glared at Rogue 1 more time then walked away, so did Gajeel. Levy and Lucy were about to leave when Sting grabbed both of them by the shoulder. "Hmmm?" asked Levy.

Sing smirked and Rogue came up beside them. "We saved your asses and so now you owe us!" he said with glee. Lucy rolled her eyes "What do you two want?" she ask. "Weeeeeeell, I want you to go on a date with us! Levy with me and Lucy with Rogue!" he said smirking. Rogue blushed as he thought about Lucy going on a date with him. "WHAT!" Lucy and levy screamed. "You heard me!" he said. Levy looked helplessly at Lucy, "It seems as though we have no choice!" she groaned.

"When is it?" Levy asked fiddling with her fingers. Sting smiled as he knew that he had them trapped. Suddenly Rogue pulled Sting away into a corner "What do you think you are doing!?" hissed Rogue. "Getting you a girlfriend, and maybe me too!" he said thoughtfully. Minerva watched them suspiciously wondering what they were talking about. Then Sting came along pulling Rogue along with him. "Tonight at 6pm at the gateway park for Rogue and Lucy!" aid Sting then pulled away Levy. "W...what do you want?" she asked a little fearfully. "We're gonna spy on them, Rogue needs a girlfriend and I really want to make sure nothing goes wrong!" he explained grinning sneakily.

Levy smirked, "This is getting interesting!" she said. Minerva looked at the two and frowned._ There's a lot of whispering going on!_ she thought. Time passed and Lucy and Levy went back to Fairy tail. There they were bombarded by questions. "I swear if they hurt either of you I will chop off their heads and serve them on a platter back to their master!" growled Erza and Lucy and Levy freaked out. "N..no they didn't hurt us, Sting and Rogue actually saved us!" said Lucy patting Erza on her shoulder. Natsu and Gajeel were glaring at them. "W...what's wrong?" asked Levy.

"Those Sabertooth bastards were hugging you and you didn't even do anything about it!" growled Gajeel tching at the end. This got Mira interested and she began to ask them a question when Levy jumped up. "Lucy, it's 6" exclaimed Levy pointing at the clock. Lucy looked and saw that she was right "Got to go!" yelled Levy and Lucy running through the guilde doors. Everyone sweat dropped wondering what was going on. "See you!" yelled Levy leaving Lucy at the park. Levy made sure that Lucy couldn't see her and she double backed behind a tree.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Levy opened her mouth to scream and a rough hand covered her mouth. "Geez, calm down Levy! It's me!" said a tired Sting. "Oh, sorry" replied Levy blushing. They quickly hid themselves. Sting gave Levy some perfume and she looked at him quizzically "It's so Rogue can't smell you out!" he explained. Levy thanked him and started squirting it all over her body. Sting covered his nose and nodded, "It's working, already got mine on!". He looked really uncomfortable and when Levy suggested that they move he explained that the perfume stank. "I prefer your normal scent!" he muttered.

She blushed. They spotted Lucy and Rogue under the tree. "I wonder how Levy and Sting are going" said Lucy glancing at Rogue. "Y.. yeah, I guess!" he stuttered. I truth he really liked her. She wasn't a bimbo like the other girls he had seen flinging themselves at him. She was also very sweet. He smiled at her. "W..what?' she asked blushing. "I.. I just think that you are very pretty!" he stammered looking away before she could see him blush. "Oh my god, did he just..." asked Sting his eyes popping out of his head. "Yes, he did!" whispered Levy.

This carried on for a little bit and Lucy and Rogue talked for a little while. Sting's stomach grumbled and Levy shot him death stare. "Sorry, I haven't eaten!" he whimpered and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, lets go eat at a restaurant, we can come back here later!" she said and the two went off. Rogue heard the stomach grumbling but he thought it was Lucy. He considered asking her but he figured she'd get embarrassed, besides women were very sensitive for some reason. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked. "Sure!" Lucy replied smiling up at him and he blushed.

Rogue brought her to a restaurant which happened to be the same restaurant Sting and Levy went to. They walked in and then Lucy nudged Rogue. "What?" he asked and he looked where she was pointing. It was Sting and Levy eating together laughing. They decided not to bother them and they went to their seat.

Levy was laughing at something Sting said about a mission he had with Rogue. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucy and Rogue eating. She spat out her drink and started coughing. "Hey are you ok?"he asked looking worried and patting her on the back. "Rogue *cough* Lucy *cough* there!" she said between coughs. He looked around and his eyes widened. "Looks like we can't spy on them anymore, besides the perfume is wearing off. I like it better this way!" he said sniffing the air. She giggled. "Your food is here" a waitress said eyeing Sting. "Would you like anything special?" she asked Sting winking at him.

Levy fumed. The waitress bent down showing some cleavage. Levy glared at her. "Sorry, but I'm on a date so get lost, whore!" replied Sting icily. The waitress was a bit shocked , she glared at Levy, sniffed at the air and strutted off. Sting started eating slowly. Levy was picking at her food and occasionally taking a bite. "Hey, umm sorry about that girl" he said awkwardly and the tension just grew. "It's ok, it must be hard being famous with the ladies!" she murmured knowing that he could hear her. He shifted uncomfortably and ate his food like a normal person.

They finished their food in silence. "I think it's time to go, I think" said Levy. "Let me walk you back!" he said smiling down at her. She smiled. "They started walking to Fairy Hills. When they arrived Levy waved goodbye. "Hey, this is possibly the best date I've ever been on!" said Sting. She smiled, "Thankyou, I thought the same thing!" she said and smiled. "Goodbye!" she said. She turned around but Sting grabbed her wrists and spun her towards him. He looked at her and then kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened then she started kissing him back running her hands through his hair. They broke apart. "Night!" he said then walked away. Levy touched her lips and smiled then walked back inside.

Levy went inside her room and was surprised by Lucy jumping up at her. "I saw everything!" she squealed. Levy blushed. "W...what happened on your date?" she asked. Lucy blushed, "Well..."

**Rolu is next chapter everyone. Oh and I got the waitress idea from twilight, I was reading it the other day. Thanks for viewing this guys, don't take my updating speed for granted, on weekdays it might be harder! Love you all.**


	4. The beach part 1

**Sorry if you were disappointed with my updating but well, that's life. This story is boring me a little and I have writers block so it might take me a while. Onwards to the story!**

"Well, we met at the park and we were talking under the tree" she began smiling at the memory. "Well, what did he say?" asked Levy trying to hide the fact that she had been their for the whole time. "He called me pretty!" she whispered and then blushed. Levy smiled knowingly. "Then...?" said Levy. "Well we talked a little more then his stomach grumbled, I stayed quiet because I didn't want to embarrass him, a little after that he looked at me for a while so I looked away and he suggested that we go get something to eat and I agreed" she said. Levy stifled a giggle as she remembered Sting's stomach growling. Looks like they had gotten away with it after all.

Lucy looked at her strangely but kept quiet. "Well, we went to a restaurant and I saw you and Sting there as well. You guys hadn't seen us and you looked so cute together and we didn't want to disturb you guys so we sat away from you, we finished our dinner and he walked me back to your dorm at fairy hills, he also..." she said trailing off at the end. Levy grew more interested. "Yes, what did he do?" she asked smirking. "H..he k...kissed me on the lips, and gave me this" Lucy continued and showed her a beautiful blackish purple rose made of glass. Levy wowed.

"I'm tired, can I stay at your place for the night?" Lucy asked yawning. "Sure!" replied Levy.

Time skip to the next day

Levy and Lucy both woke up. "Uhh" Levy groaned. Then suddenly all of last night's memories came flooding back to her. She blushed at the memory of Sting kissing her. Lucy looked at her, "We should go to the guilde, I want to know how everything is going and that reward money can cover both of our rents!" said Lucy. Levy agreed and they both set out to the guilde together. They walked in together and were greeted by everyone. Mira came up to them looking worried "How was the job, Natsu and Gajeel told us that you were injured and you were at Sabertooth." she said.

"Well, we finished the job but we were really hurt so Sting and Rogue helped us out and-" they began but Natsu intervened "You were being hugged by them too, explain that!" Natsu growled. "You two also smell a lot like them!" Gajeel growled. They were both clearly angry. Mira's eyes sparkled. Levy looked at Lucy and Lucy shrugged. "Well, we kinda had to make things up to them and they told us that they wanted us to go on a date with them!" explained Levy slowly. Mira decided to take a break, she had become friends with Minerva and since Sting and Rogue were her guilde mates she decided that she could take care of this situation. Mira chuckled.

Natsu and Gajeel fumed. Natsu suddenly pulled Lucy in a hug. Gajeel did the same with Levy. "You smell to much like Sting/Rogue!" they both growled and started smothering the poor girls. After a little while Gajeel sniffed Levy's hair "I prefer your normal scent!" he said. Levy stiffened and she remembered what Sting said.

_Flash back_

_Sting gave Levy some perfume and she looked at him quizzically "It's so Rogue can't smell you out!" he explained. Levy thanked him and started squirting it all over her body. Sting covered his nose and nodded, "It's working, already got mine on!". He looked really uncomfortable and when Levy suggested that they move he explained that the perfume stank. "I prefer your normal scent!" he muttered. She blushed._

_Flash back end_

Suddenly Erza strode in "Listen up master gave me orders that we are going to the beach!" she yelled. "ALRIGHT!" the entire guilde yelled. "I can't wait I, just bought a new swim suit!" squealed Levy. "Me too! Lets get ready, you can stay at my place!" said Lucy jumping up and down. They head off together and Mira went into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and took out a messaging lacrima. "Attach me to Minerva, Sabertooth master" she chanted and the lacrima glowed. "Yes, yes what do you want!?" a irrated voice asked her. Mira giggled, "It's me!" she said.

"Ohhh, I have some very interesting things to show you, it contains your Lucy and Levy!" she squealed and she called over Rufus, "Show her!" she said. Rufus bowed his hat and showed Mira the footage of Sting hugging Levy and Rogue hugging Lucy. Mira smiled, "I trust that you have everything under control! We are all going to the beach tomorrow, hope you can come a long, Sting and Rogue will be coming hopefully as well!" Mira said sweetly. Minerva smirked, "The beach you say, I'll see you there!" Minerva said and turned the lacrima off.

Back to Levy and Lucy. They were lying on Lucy's bed exhausted. "I think I'll stay at your place tonight!" groaned Levy and she fell asleep immediately. Lucy groaned exhaustedly and tried to clear her head. Suddenly Rogue's face came to mind and she blushed. She soon fell asleep as well.

They both woke up. They got ready and went to the guilde.

At the beach

Lucy was wearing pink bikini with golden stars on them. Levy was wearing a red bikini with orange swirls. **(Okay,not very creative but oh well!) **When they arrived at the beach Natsu and Gajeel growled. "Hey, what's wrong?" Levy asked Gajeel. He didn't say anything but gripped her from behind. "Well, if it isn't the fairies!" a voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw none other than Sabertooth. _Well that explains the why Natsu and Gajeel aren't happy _thought Lucy and Levy. And for some reason most of the guilde left leaving Mira, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Minerva, Sting and Rogue.

"So, have you told Natsu and Gajeel about our awesome night?" asked Sting drawling out every syllable. Levy and Lucy blushed and Natsu and Gajeel yelled "WHAT!" "Lets leave the lovers to themselves shall we?" asked Mira and she and Minerva walked away giggling. "What are you talking about!" shouted Gajeel gripping Levy tighter. Natsu growled and hugged Lucy from behind. "Sting smirked. "They told us about having to take a date with you, but they only did it because they had to pay you back!" Natsu growled. Sting's smirk grew wider "Sooooo, you didn't tell them everything" he said slowly.

Rogue began to blush ever so slightly. "We gave them a kiss and I think they enjoyed it too!" he said and Gajeel and Natsu glared at them. If looks could kill Sting and Rogue would be dead, but to Natsu and Gajeel's sadness they didn't. Levy and Lucy blushed so red they could have exploded. Natsu glanced at Lucy "Is this true?" he asked softly. Lucy looked away "Y...yes" she said embarrassed. Gajeel looked at Levy and just by her face his heart sank. He growled at Sting and pulled Levy away to the beach. Levy was glad to get away from all the attention. "Are you mad?" she asked and he stopped walking. "Not really, past is past, but I'm really wondering if it's just a coincidence that they were at the beach when we are, Mira also looked really buddy buddy with that Minerva!" he said.

Levy smiled at him, she then looked really mischievous. he looked at her confused. "Solid script water!" she shouted and Gajeel got wet. He glared at her and she started to run away. He started to run after her. Unknown to them Sting was watching them. "Tch, we had a better night!" he said and followed them. Levy was in the water after Gajeel had dunked her. Suddenly Sting was holding Levy bridal style. "W...what?" Levy and Gajeel asked. "Soooorry!" he said and ran away with Levy still in his arms. "I think I'll steal you away for a bit!" he chuckled. Levy pouted cutely. "Fine!" she said then giggled.

**I'm Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but my mum band me from my laptop, TV and phone so I couldn't do anything. I'm also very sick so, well you know. Rolu is next chapter ok!**


	5. The beach part 2

**Hi everyone. I hope you like it so far.**

"Come on, lets go play at the beach!" she said as cheerfully as possible. "Ok" Natsu replied and they both head off to the beach to play. They were having alot of fun and were nearly exhausted. They were lying on the sand because it was so hot. Lucy glanced at Natsu and blushed. "I...I think that I might love you Natsu!" she murmured. Natsu smiled at her. "I love you too, like all of Fairy Tail you are apart of my family!" he said and Lucy's heart broke. She stood up. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"N...nothing, I just want to be alone!" she said and ran off with tears in her eyes. _I knew it, he doesn't like me after all. Why does my heart hurt so bad? _she asked herself. She was running so fast she tripped over someone. She looked up. She saw that it was Rogue and Frosch. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked taking in her tearful expression. She shook her head and hugged Rogue sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's alright, I've got you" he murmured comforting the poor girl and rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to bring you back to your guilde?" he asked and she shook her head. "Would you like to stay with me and Sting?" he asked again. She nodded her head. He picked her up and they walked back together. "Tell Sting that we'll have a guest tonight ok Frosch" he said to the little exceed. Frosch nodded and flew away. "Thanks!" Lucy murmured. He piggy backed her to a cabin that was close to the beach. "This is it!" he said and dropped her on the couch. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she said. Frosch came through the door. "Hello Frosch, did you tell Sting?" he asked him. **(Ok, I don't know if Frosch is a boy or a girl but since Rogue is a guy I thought Frosch should be one too) **Frosch nodded. "Frosch is tired!" he said. Lucy cooed about how cute Frosch was and then she lifted him up and started to pat him. Frosch purred in delight. Rogue went into the kitchen to start making dinner. It was starting to get a little dark. Lucy walked into the kitchen where Rogue was making dinner.

She looked up at him through her bangs and he thought about how beautiful she was. "Y...yes?" he stuttered. She blushed "Umm, well I don't have any clothes other than my bikini, so I was wondering if I could drop by the store to get something" she said. "Oh, uhh sure, there is a store down the corner" he said. "Thanks!" she said and she went out of the cabin. Frosch looked at Rogue "Frosch thinks that you like miss fairy!" he said and watched as Rogue's face turned a pale pink.

"I don't know Frosch, I've never felt this way about someone before!" Rogue said and continued to cook the food. "I like her, she is very nice!" Frosch said and got out a fish from the fridge. "I wonder where Sting is" Rogue murmured frowning. _Hmm usually he'd be back by now I think I'll ask Frosch _he thought. "Hey Frosch, what is Sting doing right now?" Rogue asked. Frosch looked up at him "He and lector are with the blue haired fairy, she's also gonna stay the night, I think" Frosch replied.

Rogue frowned and then shrugged. "I'm back!" Lucy yelled through the hallway. "Oh, good, food is ready" he said. Lucy came in wearing some new clothes. "Thanks!" she said bubbly. Rogue smiled at her and they both began to eat. "Where is Sting, I thought you said that you guy shared a cabin?" asked Lucy looking around. "Oh, he's with that Levy girl, apparently she's also gonna stay the night, I imagine she is telling her guilde mates so that they won't worry" he replied. Suddenly the door burst open. "Food!" someone yelled.

"I wonder who that is!" said Rogue sarcastically. Lucy giggled. Sting ran into the kitchen. "THANK YOU ROGUE!" he yelled and started to help himself. "Lucy?" Levy asked stepping through the doorway. "Levy! What took so long?" Lucy asked hugging her best friend. "Well, I had to tell the guilde that I was spending the night somewhere else and I packed some extra clothes!" she explained. Lucy groaned _Why didn't I think about that?._ Levy started eating. "This is very good!" she exclaimed. "That's Rogue from you, he is the major cook!" Sting said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, but Sting is still the best mage around!" yelled Lector. "If we ate what he cooked we'd all die!" muttered Rogue darkly and Levy snorted into her food while Sting turned red. "H...hey, don't insult the great Sting!" stuttered Lector. "Nah, it's alright Lector, come over here!" said Sting and gestured to his lap. Lector happily agreed and flew over to Sting's lap and lay down. Sting pet Lector's head and Lector purred in delight, Levy giggled. "What's so funny?" Sting asked frowning at her. "Oh, it's just I never thought that the great Sting Eucliffe could be so soft!" she said teasing him.

Lucy smiled "You never know Levy, people can't all be judged from when you first see them" said Lucy. "Do you have any other examples?" asked Levy nudging in Rogue's direction. "W...what do you mean?" asked Lucy blushing. "Oh, you know you met this guy but you didn't think much about him but then you have a huge crush on later on!" said Levy oh so casually winking at Lucy. Lucy blushed a bright red, "OHHHH! Rogue has an admirer!" yelled Sting. Rogue blushed. "I..I don't like him!" yelled Lucy. Sting and Levy raised their eyebrows at her. "Whatever I'm going to bed!" she said.

"Right this way, girl who has a crush on my best buddy Rogue!" said Sting teasingly, ducking before Lucy could throw something at him. Levy smirked. "I think I'll go to bed as well, I already know the way, night guys!" she said and walked away. "Lector, go with Levy!" yelled Sting and the exceed and Levy went away. Later Sting came back, "Hey, we should go to sleep too!" he said. Rogue nodded and he went into his room. Sting went into his room where Levy was. "Did you set the runes according to our plan?" he asked her. "You bet" she said and smirked an evil smirk.

_This was such a good plan, Rogue really needs a good girlfriend and that blonde seems nice enough _thought Sting. _I hope Lucy doesn't kill me but she and Rogue make such a good couple! _Levy thought day dreaming about being called 'Aunty Levy'. Levy lay on Sting's bed thinking about how the plan was made.

Flash back

Levy and Sting were walking along the beach with Lector talking to each other. Suddenly Frosch came along. "Oh, hello Frosch, did Rogue ask you to come along?" Sting asked. Frosch nodded and explained that Rogue was letting Lucy stay the night. "Tell Rogue that I'll have my own little guest as well!" he said pointing at Levy. She puffed her cheeks "Don't call me little, I'm not that small!" she said. Sting laughed. "Okay, bye!" said Frosch and he flew away. "Is it just me or does Rogue and you friend make the best couple ever?" Sting asked her. Levy smiled "Yep, unfortunately the date stuff seemed like a one time thing" she said. Sting nodded.

"You know, since Lucy is going to stay the night we could have another crack at matching them up together" said Levy thoughtfully. "Yeah, but how?" he asked. Levy thought for a while. "I got it!" she yelled. "What?" he asked slightly stunned at her sudden outburst. "I was studying some runes with Freed the other day and he taught me how to do a few simple ones!" she said. "So?" asked Sting not getting what she was talking about. Levy rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Well, if we could get them in a room, I could cast a rune to trap them in there until they do something we want them to!" she exclaimed.

Sting jumped up and picked her up and spun her around. "That is the best idea I have ever heard of!" he yelled and set her down. She laughed in delight. "We should make them kiss each other!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait for tonight them!" she giggled. _I just hope Lucy doesn't kill me after this! _Levy thought. They walked a little longer. Tonight was going to be interesting!

Flash back end

**Sorry for updating late. I hope you enjoy it! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE! Keep them coming guys!**


	6. Both plans in action

**Hey guys. For all those who gave me reviews... may God bless your lovely souls!**

Lucy and Rogue were in the same room talking together. "It's late, I think I will go to the spare rooms now!" said Lucy. "Sure, goodnight!" he said . Lucy walked towards the door. _Bang! S_he walked into an invisible wall. "W..what?" she asked pressing her cheek against the invisible wall. "Th..they're runes! Who did this!?" yelled Lucy. Rogue looked at them closely. I think this is something Sting would do, but he can't do or use rune magic" Rogue stated blankly and glared at the runes. "But this is Levy's expertise area!" she growled.

"You caught us, now if you want to get out I suggest you do as the runes say!" said Levy coming into view with Sting following her from behind, smirking. Rogue glared at Sting and Lucy did the same to Levy. The two backed away slowly. Lucy looked up at the rules to get out, "Lets see. In order to get out you must kiss each other and confess how you feel about them!" Lucy read and half yelled at the end. Rogue blushed "S...STING!" he shouted. Sting shrugged and grinned at him. "I love your rune magic!" said Sting and pat her on the head.

"Lets get this over with!" muttered Lucy. She turned to Rogue. "W..wait, we don't have to-!" he began but Lucy cut him off by grabbing his collar and kissing him. He was shocked at first but then kissed her back. She smiled in the kiss and his hand encircled her waist drawing her closer. "I think they forgot that we were here!" whispered Levy. Sting nodded. "Do you want to try some of that?" asked Sting winking at her. She blushed " No thankyou, I don't think any of us will enjoy it!" she said. he looked at her "You never know!" he half said and half purred at her. She blushed.

Meanwhile Lucy and Rogue had finished. Rogue seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Lucy was looking in the other direction turning as red as a tomato. "S.. s..so now we have to say how we feel about each other!" stuttered Rogue. Lucy looked thoughtful and glanced at Levy who was nodding furiously. "Well Rogue, I think that you are a very kind person, with the way you have treated me and the way you treat Frosch. I think that you a gentlemen and you are an excellent cook! I, I also kinda...Like you!" she said evenly and looked away. "Y...you like me?" he asked dumbfounded. She nodded. "Come on Rogue, grow a pair and confess how you feel about blondie!" yelled Sting.

Rogue looked at the beautiful blonde's face and took a deep breath "I think that you are a very kind person, you are always helping other people and everyone loves you! I really like you too, and I think that you are very beautiful!" he said and smiled at her sweetly. The both looked at each other. _He/She said that they like me! Thankyou Levy/Sting! _they both thought. Sting and Levy smiled at each other. "Looks like our job here is done, lets go!" whispered Levy looking at her best friend staring at Rogue happily. "Try to stop me!" he replied and they went into his room.

Sting and Levy were in his room. "I'm tired! I'm going back to the spare room now!" said Levy yawning. She head for the door. _BANG! _She walked into an invisible wall. "No!" she gasped. Sting got up "Don't tell me...!" he began and stopped seeing how she pounded against the wall. "It's no use, I can't decode it either, someone really skilled must have done this!" she said and then groaned. "Lets see, all we have to do is do what the rules say!" said Sting examining the wall. "Kiss the other person in the room and stay the night there!" Levy read.

"Well, well! I like this one alot, especially I get to do it with you!" he said and smirked at her. She blushed, "Lets just get this over with!" she mumbled and gave Sting a peck on the lips. Sting frowned and grabbed her waist "Not so fast, I didn't like it this is how you kiss!" he whispered seductively into her ear. She blushed. Sting pulled her close and pinned her to the wall with his body. He then leant down and kissed her. He licked her lip asking for permission and she granted it to him. It was getting really passionate and his hands were in her hair and on her waist.

She moaned a little in the kiss and they broke for air. "Did you like that?" he asked her licking his lips. She blushed, then she nodded slowly. "Awesome, lets go to bed, we're sharing!" he said. Levy was too tired to complain so she climbed into bed with him. Once in bed he snuggled up to her and cuddled her from behind. She shivered slightly as his lips brushed her back. _This will be a long night! _thought Levy. She heard Sting started snoring. _He's got the right idea! _she thought and them she went to sleep.

When everyone had fallen asleep Frosch snuck out of the cabin. He walked a little while when he saw Minerva. "Minerva!" he yelled. "Ohhh Frosch, you came!" she purred and she picked him up and brought him to a different cabin. Here there was Mira waiting as well. Frosch looked up at Minerva questioningly "Oh she's a friend!" Minerva explained to him. "So, did you bring the camera?" asked Mira. Frosch nodded and took out a small camera. "I didn't get Sting and levy though!" he said and handed the camera to Minerva.

They watched the video of Rogue and Lucy confessing and kissing him. They giggled every once in a while and Frosch got out a fish. "I wonder how the runes Freed and Rufus placed in Sting's room are working out!" asked Mira tilting her head side to side. Minerva looked at Frosch, was Levy in the guest room while she slept?" she asked Frosch. He nodded at her. Our plan is working perfectly, if things go the way we've planed Rogue and Lucy will start dating, but Sting and levy might take a little more time!" said Minerva. "You can go back now Frosch!" Mira said smiling sweetly at him. Frosch flew back. "Night!" Mira said and walked back to her guilde. Minerva waved bye and smiled _I love this plan!_

**Alright, that's it for now. Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm feeling lazy.**


	7. Beginning of a pair

**Yes, yes, yes. I know. I'M LAZYYYYYY! My writers block is killing me, I dunno what to do! Enjoy!**

It was the morning and Levy and Sting were hiding. They were very scared about Rogue and Lucy and what they would do to them about the little fiasco last night. The door opened and Levy and Sting cowered thinking about all the different possible ways of dyeing. "I'm too hot to die!" he whimpered. Lucy and Rogue opened the door holding hands. "Hey guys, I have so much to tell you!" squealed Lucy. "Oh, what happened?" asked Levy tilting her head side to side. "Me and Rogue are going on a date! We're a couple now!" Lucy squealed and then blushed.

"Oh my god, tell me all about it!" squealed Levy slightly relieved that Lucy wasn't very mad. Lucy and Rogue went to their best friends and started talking about what happened last night. "What are you going do? What are you going to wear?" asked Levy jumping up and down. Lucy and Levy were giggling like little school girls while Sting was thumping Rogue on the back congratulating him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Where are our friends!?"

"Die stupid Sabertooth bastards!"

"If you hurt them I'll destroy you!"

"Levy! Lucy, we're hear to save you!"

"I'm so sorry Sting, they forced us to!"

"What's going on, why are fairies in your home? Sting, Rogue!"

There was a burst of noise as Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Happy, Lily, Rufus and Minerva stumbled in shouting. "What?" asked Lucy, Levy, Rogue and Sting glancing up. Suddenly the fairies were split from the sabers. Natsu was holding Lucy and Gajeel was holding Levy, both were growling at Sting and Rogue. Erza was pointing a sword at Minerva while Lily and Happy were glaring at Lector and Frosch. "Would you like to tell us what happened!" said Erza glaring at Sting and Rogue. "Hey, it's alright, Sting and Rogue were looking after us, I already explained that Lucy and I were staying with them tonight!" Levy said and sweat dropped.

Erza blushed the same colour as her hair, "I...I might have forgotten that!" she stammered. Minerva laughed, "I deserve an apology!" she said to Erza and drew herself to her full height making her look more scary! "I would like to apologize!" said Erza bowing her head. "See, we didn't do anything!" said Sting poking his tongue out. He then grabbed Levy and pulled her onto his lap and ruffled her head. Levy didn't resist and under the awkward circumstances Gajeel couldn't do anything but gape. Lucy jumped out of Natsu's arms and went over to Rogue, "This seems like the perfect time to tell everyone!" said Lucy giving Rogue a peck on the cheek.

Erza looked at them curiously "Tell us what Lucy?" she asked withdrawing her sword and getting a slice of cake to eat. "Me and Rogue are dating!" Lucy yelled and hugged Rogue. He laughed nervously at Natsu glaring at him and ruffled Lucy's hair. Erza looked at them curiously. Levy giggled in Sting's arms. "So levy is dating Sting?" asked Erza. "What! No!" yelled Levy and jumped away from Sting. "Oh, but Levy we were having so much fun, especially after our time last night!" Sting purred. Erza was very confused as she had no idea about was going on.

The exceeds had gone back next to their masters. Happy was eating fish while surveying this interesting scene. "anyway, it seems as though we are not needed here, lets go!" ordered Erza nodding at Rogue and Sting. "But-!" yelled Natsu but Erza silenced him with one glare. "We are leaving!" she hissed and Natsu and Gajeel sweat dropped and ran out of the door. "I better go as well!" said Levy and she started heading towards the door when Minerva stopped her. "I think Sting would like it if you stayed, we don't mind him and Rogue being with fairies!" she said and tightened her grip on Ley's wrist.

Levy nodded because she heard the threat in Minerva's voice. "I..I guess I can stay a little longer!" she said. "Awesome, you're mine Levyyyy!" Sting drawled out and she blushed while Lucy giggled. "I think Rufus and I should leave, goodbye everyone!" said Minerva and she grabbed Rufus's hand and dragged him out with her. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her to Sting's room. "We need to get ready for your date!" Levy squealed. "Yeah! I can't wait he's so sweet!" said Lucy daydreaming. Levy giggled "I hope that one day I can find myself a nice boyfriend!" sighed Levy.

"I thought you and Sting were like a couple!" said Lucy remembering all that the two had been through. Levy blushed "Well, he's nice and all but I don't think he would ever go out with someone like me. He's not my type anyway!" sighed Levy looking down. "So do you like Gajeel then?" asked Lucy. "I don't know, not really!" Levy replied. "Enough about me, we need to get back to our villa so you can get ready for your date!" said Levy. "Alright!" said Lucy and they walked out of the room. "Hey, we're gonna get ready for my date. See you tonight!" yelled Lucy and they walked out of the door.

Sting was deep in thought. He had 'unintentionally' eavesdropped on the girls. _Would I go out with a girl like her? Of course I would, she's hot, smart and really nice! But I'm not her type, I guess I'll just have to make me one of her types! _he thought. He then smirked. "Hey Rogue, how are you and blondie?" Sting asked. He looked over at Sting and shrugged "Good" he replied. "I can't wait for your date, will you mention me to Lucy so she can tell her friend, Levy!" said Sting. "You only think about yourself, don't you!" said Rogue sweat dropping.

"I guess, I just really like her friend!" said Sting softly staring into space. Rogue looked at him and frowned "You are really serious about her, aren't you!" he said. Sting nodded.

**Bye, bye guys. I'm thinking about something new that I'll do at the end of all of my fanfictions. Thankyou for reading!**


	8. A date for RoLu

**Alright. Well I have some bad news, MY PHONE WAS STOLEN! Man I'm like sooooo screwed. Anyway, thanks for all of your support so I'll continue on with the story. Wish me luck guys, I'm too young to die, I hope my mum changes her mind! T_T.**

Lucy was in her room waiting for Rogue to pick her up. "I can't wait!" she squealed to herself. _Knock, knock, knock. _Lucy jumped up "Coming!" she called out and opened the door to reveal a blushing Rogue, "You look beautiful!" he said and smiled at her. She blushed and he gave her a bouquet of flowers which she put in a vase in her room. "Shall we?" he asked and stepped aside so that she could go through. "Such the gentlemen!" she said and they walked out together hand in hand.

"So where will we be going?" asked Lucy looking up at him. He smiled at her "Just wait and see!" he said. He brought her to an empty space "This should do" he murmured. "What will happen?" asked Lucy tilting her head. He chuckled "Grab onto me and hold on tight!" he said. Lucy nodded wondering what would happen. She held onto him tightly. he smirked a little but Lucy didn't see it. Suddenly shadows were engulfing them, she started to struggle a little bit but Rogue told her not to worry about it. At this she relaxed a little bit.

Suddenly they were sinking into the shadows. Lucy closed her eyes. It was quiet for a little while when Rogue said "You can open your eyes now!" She opened them and gasped. They had been transported onto a cliff with a cherry blossom tree giving them shade, the sunset was beautiful. There was food also laid out. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. "W...what happened?" asked Rogue alarmed thinking that he had done something wrong. "It's beautiful!" she gasped. Rogue relaxed and Lucy went over to hug him. They kissed. "Come on, I'm hungry. Lets eat!" he chuckled at her and they sat down.

They began eating, "This is great Rogue, thankyou!" said Lucy now full and lying on the grass with Rogue watching the stars. Rogue smiled and gave her a peck on the head "Only for you!" he replied and Lucy giggled. "The stars are amazing, aren't they!" said Lucy looking at some constellations she knew well. Rogue smiled _I'm so glad to have a girlfriend like her! _he thought to himself. He smiled to himself.

Suddenly Lucy heard music in the backround "What was that?" asked Lucy curiously. "It's a festival, want to see. I brought money" he said. Lucy nodded delighted and they set off. It was full of bright lights and little stalls. They went around buying things and having fun. Lucy laughed then looked around. She gasped and pulled Rogue aside. "What happened?" he asked suddenly alert. Lucy shushed him and pointed in a certain direction. Rogue followed her gaze and saw Erza Scarlet from Lucy's guilde! "What...?" he began when Lucy cut him off "Look at the man beside her!" she whispered. Rogue looked next to Erza, the man was wearing a sort of mask so he didn't recognise him but from his outfit he knew who it was. "M...Mystogan!" he whispered shocked.

Lucy smiled "Looks like the two are dating now. That's good, they make such great couple!" said Lucy. Rogue, who had no idea what she was talking about, agreed. "Well, the festival is beginning to end, would you like me to bring you back to your home" he asked. "Sure, lets go!" replied Lucy smiling at him and giving him a kiss. "What a cut couple!" an old lady remarked watching the two and they blushed. Rogue pulled her a another empty space, "Hold on tight!" he said and Lucy hugged him. The shadows engulfed them again and Lucy closed her eyes. When she felt a breeze on her skin she opened her eyes and found that she was in the same alley way they began in.

Rogue walked her to her apartment and opened the door for her. They walked in smiling. Suddenly Rogue stopped walking, he sniffed the air and growled. Lucy stopped as well "What's wrong?" she asked. Rogue didn't say anything but glared at the entrance to Lucy's room. Then Lucy heard footsteps coming towards them. She froze and as if Rogue felt her fear he shielded her with his body. "What are _you _doing here!?' the person growled. Lucy immediately recognised who it belonged to "N...Natsu!" she stammered. "I think I should be asking you that!" growled Rogue.

"I'm Lucy's _friend!" _said Natsu glaring at Rogue. "Well I'm her _boyfriend!_" Rogue replied standing protectively infront of Lucy. Natsu looked at him and Lucy carefully. "Luce, what are you doing dating a saber!" he said a little less violently. Lucy trembled under his intense gaze "Is there a problem, we have changed!" said Rogue noticing Lucy's discomfort. Natsu looked at the two and his gaze softened, he lowered his fighting stance and looked at Rogue. Rogue did the same and they were staring at each other for a little while. "So, are we cool?" asked Lucy hopefully.

Natsu glared at Rogue a little more but now it seemed more playful and the tension had lifted. Natsu straightened up cleared his throat and tried to look professional. "Well, as Lucy's best friend and partner for work, I need to make sure that you can protect her and treat her well" he said. Lucy sighed then became angry. "LUCY KICK!" she screamed and Natsu went flying to the wall. "That is for breaking into my house!" she yelled. Natsu laughed at her "Hey Rogue, don't sneak into her home. Bye!" he said and went through the window.

Lucy face palmed "USE THE DOOR!" she screamed after him. She went back inside where Rogue was. he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "You know, I think you look cute when you're mad!" he said smelling her hair. "I'm tired, thanks for the awesome date!" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Rogue turned to leave when he stopped, "Check your fridge!" he said then went off. "My fridge?" she asked herself. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and gasped. It was completely empty, all was gone except note saying "Thanks for the food-Natsu!" Lucy scrunched the paper in her hands furiously "NATSU!" she yelled and in the backround you could here Rogue chuckling in the shadows!

**Sorry for taking too long.**


	9. Books and a mission

**All StiLe so NO complaints people! Enjoy!**

Lucy had already left to go on her date so levy had walked back to her apartment at fairy hills. Levy was reading a book. "Man, I think I'll go to the book store!" she said to herself. So, she got up and dusted herself off and walked out the door. She arrived at the book store shortly. "Ah,Levy welcome back!" said the owner kindly. he had learned to recognise her since she was a usual regular at the store. "Hi Mr Smeil" she replied and went to her favourite section. She found some really nice books.

Suddenly she looked up on a high shelf and saw a certain book that she wanted to get her hands on for weeks. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed and reached out for it. But, **(Now this is a classic!) **she found that she couldn't reach. Levy screamed mentally about her height. She jumped up and down frantically trying to reach for it. Then a hand came and picked it up for her. "Shorty!" the person chuckled. Levy whipped around, "Sting! What are you doing?" she asked thankful that she had gotten the book and ignored the fact that he had called her short.

He laughed at her again and his breath tickled her neck. "You mean, besides seeing your shortness in action?" he asked playfully and lector, who was behind them stifled a laugh. Levy puffed her cheeks "Fine! Thanks anyway!" she said and walked away. She exited the store with an armful of books, _maybe I should've asked Sting to help me out _she thought to herself _oh well, too late now! _She didn't notice that Sting was behind her following her. He realised that she didn't notice him so he crept quietly next to her and took a deep breath in, "HELLO SHORTY!" he yelled and Levy screamed toppling over and dropping all her books.

Sting seat dropped and helped her up. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you like that" he mumbled and picked a few books up, including the book he had helped her get, Lector helped out a little. Levy glared at him, "H...hey, don't look at me like that! I'll bring these back to your apartment!" Sting stammered suddenly fearing for his life. Levy looked at him cautiously, then smiled and nodded "Thanks, how sweet!" she crooned at him while piling all her books on top of him. Levy giggled innocently at the and skipped ahead, "C'mon Sting, hurry up!' she called out. Lector followed her lead and was purring contently in her arms.

Sting on the other hand was walking with Levy's books trying to not drop them. _God, these books are heavier then I thought. How can she read ALL of these! _he thought glaring at the books. Levy had slowed down a little bit and now they were walking side by side, "Thanks for this!" smiled levy sweetly at him. Sting blushed, "No problem!" he said and they continued walking together. Sting got a little bored and decided to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. 1 of them mentioned his name, it was a group of girls about the same age as him.

"OMG, is that Sting Eucliffe!" squealed 1 girl. "Yes that is, but who is that blue haired girl next to him?' girl number 2 asked. This stumped them for a while but Sting kept listening since they were going in the same direction. "I got it, she's from Fairy Tail. I've seen her hang out with Gajeel, in fact most people actually think that she and Gajeel Redfox are dating!" squealed girl number 3. Sting glanced at the oblivious Levy, _How can a girl this nice be paired up with that monster? _he asked himself. "Hmmm, maybe she is dating Sting" the first girl said. _ I wish _groaned Sting. "Aren't they cute together though. her blue hair and brown eyes totally complement his blonde hair and blue eyes!" squealed girl number 2. "Not to mention Lector looks so happy and comfortable! added girl number 2.

Male pride flared in his chest and the girls soo moved away leaving Sting and his happy thoughts. Levy poked him and he looked down at her, "We're here!" she said. Sting took a look at his surroundings. There was a large building in front of him that said 'Fairy Hills' on it. _This must be where some Fairy Tail members live _Sting mused. Levy brought him to her room and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Is this a room or a library!? I seriously can't tell!" gasped Sting. In front of him were shelves after shelves of books.

"You must be really smart to read this many books Levy!" said Lector. Sting put the books down and stared in awe at the room. "So Sting, why are you really here, other to make fun of how short I am?' asked levy. Sting blushed _Damn she's smart! _he thought t himself. Under Levy's intense gaze Sting felt a little embarrassed. "C'mon, hurry up and tell her!" drawled Lector. Sting could have throttled him, _just what did she do to make him so loyal to her? _he asked himself. "Well, actually..." he began slowly. "Yes?" asked Levy curious to what he'd be asking. "Will you help me out on a job!?" he asked her.

Levy blinked slightly confused. "_You _want _my _help!?' asked Levy not believing what he had said. "But why?" she asked even more curious. Sting blushed again "Well, I took a job that requires someone to decipher a code and defeat an ancient monster people are calling a minotaur. I was going to ask Rufus but Minerva had other plans so I decided to choose you" explained Sting. Levy was silent for a while. "Sure, I'd love to!" said Levy jumping up from her position and hugging him. Sting returned the embrace awkwardly. Levy then realised what she was doing and stopped. "S...sorry!" she stuttered and looked down on the floor blushing.

"It's ok" replied Sting noticing her blush. "Hey, remember our first date! You are one heck of a kisser!" he said and smiled cheekily at her. Levy turned beet red "W..what do you mean by that!?" she asked stuttering. Sting came a closer to her until she was backed up against a wall. There was very little space between them. Sting leaned on the wall space above her head. She looked up at him cautiously only to have his lips crashing down on hers. Levy gasped and Sting took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and Sting smirked.

Finally they broke the heated kiss for air. Both were panting heavily. "I meant exactly what I said!" he said and winked before exiting out of her door with a blushing Lector following suite. Levy, still panting, slid down the floor and touched her beating heart. "Levy, I heard some noise. What happened?" asked a worried Erza appearing through the doorway. "Levy?" she asked again. Erza saw that Levy might want to be left alone. She headed for the door. "Erza" Levy said, halting Erza, Erza turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "I think I'm in love" said Levy slowly and quietly. Erza looked at her and her eyes softened, "As long as he makes you happy!" said Erza closing the door.

**That's it. Hope you like it. Remember:**

**REVIEWS = GOOD XD**

**NO REVIEWS = A CRYING SAD ME T-T**


	10. Please READ!

**Hiya! Read this because it is really important!** **After this I am going to do another fanfiction but I need help with the pairing! I am stuck with the options of:**

**Mira x Laxas**

**Loki x Aries**

**Erza Knightwalker x Mystogan**

**If you want to vote I have a poll! Please help. I will close this on... 20th of October this year!**


	11. A happy mission

**Alright...there is LEMON in this one! I had to change the rating. Enjoy guys!**

Levy and Sting set out for the mission. It involved decoding a treasure map to find the treasure. Some other bandits were after it too so that's why Sting took the job in the first place.

"Awww man, this is sooooo boring!" yelled Sting. Levy had already decoded the map. They were now walking through the forest together. "Just a little bit further!" reassured Levy. Sting groaned _that's what she said 1 hr ago _he thought to himself. "You know, you are really smart!" he said, "You figured out that map in a measly 15 minutes. The clients face was priceless!" he continued and Levy blushed. "It wasn't a big deal, all I had to do was-" she began but Sting stopped her. "I'm sorry but if you told me how, I might not be able to keep up!" he exclaimed and scratched his head. Levy giggled. "Hey, I think the treasure is nearby!" exclaimed Levy who was holding the map. "ALRIGHT!" shouted Sting. Levy hit him on the head with the map "Be quiet! Remember the client said there was bandits after the treasure as well!" she scolded him. He smirked "Too late for that!" he whispered and nudged her in a certain direction where she caught sight of movement in a bush. Sting pushed her behind him and gestured for her to crouch down. Levy nodded and did as she was told. Then the bandits jumped out. "Get lost or we'll-"they shouted but they were all knocked out by Sting's roar.

"Well, that was too easy. C'mon, let's go get that treasure!" he said and ran towards the 'x' on the map. "Solid script shovel" chanted Levy and 2 shovels appeared. "C'mon, lets dig!" grumbled Levy. Sting groaned, _why did I have to take such a boring job!?_ He asked himself. Finally they found the treasure. Sting carried the treasure back to the client, whose eyes looked as though they were popping out of his head. "Well, lets go back. I can walk you back to your house too!" he said. "Sure!" replied Levy. Soon night came and they booked a room in a hotel. "I'm gonna go to a bar nearby!" called out Sting walking out of the door. Levy watched him leave. She sighed and lay down on the bed. _He's sweet sometimes, like the mission. I guess I kinda like him –no scratch that-I really like him! _She thought to herself. She started wondering if she should confess her feelings. She was really worried if he wouldn't like her as well. _I got it, I'll do it when he gets back. Maybe he'll be a little bit drunk and forget it! _She was happy with this and decided to wait.

It was getting late but Sting still hadn't come back yet. The sun was starting to disappear. "I'd better go and get him!" she said to herself. She exited the room and went off to the bar that Sting had gone to. She found him. She didn't even have to enter the bar. She found him outside kissing another girl. It wasn't too hard to find them since they were moaning so loudly. Levy's throat tightened as she watched and she could feel the tears welling up. Sting stopped in the middle of kissing the girl when he smelt blueberries. _L…Levy! _He smelt tears as well. He broke away "Levy! Wait!" he yelled but she had run away. Sting cursed himself and shoved the other girl away. _Shit, I got too carried away! How would she ever like me now!? _He followed her scent back to the hotel room. He tried to open the door but, of course, it was locked. He banged on the door, "LEVY! It wasn't what it looked like!" he yelled. "Don't you have some making out to get to!" she yelled back. Sting cursed again. "Levy, if you don't open this door I am going to break it open!" he shouted.

"Solid script stone!" she chanted at the same time Sting ran through the door. Well, the door broke alright but the stone she had made stood firm. "Why are you so upset? I thought you didn't like me too much" he murmured softly, knowing that she could hear him. "I…I….I do like you! Could you imagine how I felt, just before I was going to confess to you. Then I find you and some other girl making out on the street!" she sobbed. Sting cursed himself. "Please let me in!" he pleaded however the stone remained there. Sting stalked off to his room. When he opened the door he sat down on is bed feeling stupid. He looked to the side and he almost fell off his bed. **(Sorry but my personality has caused me to write something funny) **There was a door that connected their 2 rooms that were inside their rooms, just in case. Sting barrelled through the door "Levy!" he shouted. "KYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she hit him in the head. Sting blushed. Levy was in a towel, her eyes were still red from crying.

"You have some nerve!" she spat at him jabbing her finger at his chest. "First you break my heart, then you bust in here while I was just in a-"she ranted but was cut off by Sting kissing her. She tried to get free but Sting had pinned her wrists to the wall behind her. Levy glared at him. Finally he broke apart from her. "Why?" she whispered. He looked at her "Because, I really like you too. That girl, she didn't mean anything to me. It was a mistake" he panted. She looked him in the eye trying to find a lie and he met her gaze. "Do you still like me?" he asked her. She blushed and looked away. "Yes" she whispered and Sting's heart leapt. He kissed her even harder and this time she responded slowly. He ground against and she moaned. This aroused both of them. Taking advantage of her open mouth his tongue swept around her mouth. Levy blushed red and Sting's hand started to go down. "S…Sting!" she moaned. Sting's pride flared and he started to grope her but. "Geez Levy, you gotta nice ass!" he groaned.

He carried her up onto her bed and lay her down trailing kisses down her neck. He sucked on her neck making sure that it left a mark. Levy was running her hands through his hair. Then she felt a pain in her neck where Sting's lips were. He had bitten her. "Sting, how am I supposed to hide that?" she asked frantically. He kissed her on the forehead. "Then don't hide it" he purred seductively. She blushed. "I love you, every part of you" he whispered and his hands slipped under her shirt. Her hands shakily started to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly she felt his expert hands on her chest teasing her. Suddenly both their shirts were on the floor and Sting pinched her hard nipples and kneaded her breasts. Levy's hands were on his rock hard chest tracing his muscled. Sting abandoned her chest and kissed her again with his hands going lower and lower. His hands reached her shorts and took them off. He expertly teased her with her panties still on. "Oh Levy, you are all wet!" he purred. She blushed and he took her panties off. "Sting!" she whisper yelled. "What?" he asked suddenly worried. "Your pants aren't off" she said and blushed.

Sting smirked and ripped his hands off and Levy revelled about how big he was. Sting ducked down to her dripping wet pussy and took a lick. Levy shuddered at the feeling. "Sting" moaned Levy and he started pushing his fingers inside her pussy. "Cum for me Levy" he growled. She moaned and she felt her body bunching up and relaxing. Sting gave an approving grunt and teased her more. Currently he had 1 finger inside of her. He added another 2 fingers inside her and watched her shudder. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and climbed over positioning his dick above her crotch. "This might hurt a little" he whispered and she nodded. He kissed her and inserted his dick inside her slowly. She squirmed around a little and Sting pushed through her barrier and successfully took away her virginity. Levy moaned and panted, so did Sting. Then Sting got into a little rhythm and pumped in and out of her slowly. "So what will it be?" he purred "Faster or deeper?" he asked. "D….deeper!" she panted and he did as she asked hitting her sweet spot several times making her shudder in delight. They were both covered in sweat. "Sting!" "Levy!" they both moaned and in the end they both came at the same time.

"I love you!" murmured Sting into Levy's neck. "I love you too!" she replied. They kissed and fell asleep.

**How was it? Sorry but I'm not very good at writing lemons and this was my first time writing one. I hope that you have a look at my poll. Please. Well, the next chapter might be the last one. Thankyou for reading my fanfiction.**


	12. All's well that ends well!

**Hey, all of my readers need to thank the guest airaotohalover's review. Because of their last review, which is what I've been waiting for, I am doing the last chapter. Sorry but I don't feel like writing a lemon for Lucy and Rogue, there's way too many anyway! On a happier note I am learning how to play Fairy Tail's sad theme song on the piano.**

Lucy and Rogue entered the fairy tail guilde hall. Everyone was very happy about their new relationship and cheered when they arrived. Rogue blushed, unfamiliar with all the attention and sticking very close to Lucy, Mira smiled at them. "Sooooo, how is your relationship going?" slurred Cana. "Awesome thankyou!" replied Lucy. Then Lissana and Mira pulled her away from Rogue. "Just a few questions!" smirked Lissana winking. "Nothing too bad!" said Mira sweetly and Lucy sweat dropped. "Umm ok" she murmured sending an apology in Rogue's direction.

He just smiled and allowed her to go. He just drank some beer while he watched Lucy get interrogated. He smiled _I like this guilde, it is so lively _he thought to himself. Then he spotted Natsu picking a fight with Gray and he suddenly remembered something. He stood up and Lucy walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I haven't seen Sting today, nor have I seen your friend Levy at the guilde" he stated slowly. Lucy looked around. Rogue frowned as a large scent of pheromones coming through the door. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" questioned the guilde. Wendy blushed red and walked stiffly away. Then the guilde dors opened and Sting and Levy walked through. "Ohhh that's where you are. Rogue was looking for you guys!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu sniffed the air and blushed while Gajeel said "Well it was about time!" "About time for what?" asked Mira. "They mated!" stated Natsu pointing at the pair. Levy tried to hide behind Sting but he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you talking about?" he drawled tilting his head side to side. "Yes, what does he mean?" asked Lissana.

Wendy spoke up "They are mated. I means that they will be together forever as a couple, even if one of them dies" she said. Mira and Lissana cooed about how cute it was. Gajeel snickered. "What?" asked Lucy. "Wendy gave you the censored version!" he said. Wendy blushed "N...no Gajeel!" she whined and covered her ears turning bright. Erza looked at her curiously. "Well..." asked Erza. "They fucked!" said Gajeel stating it plain as day. "WHAT!" shouted the entire guilde. Levy escaped Sting's grip and fled into the library and locked it.

Sting chuckled when he saw her red face. "Give her a break!" he said. Everyone stared at him. Erza sheathed her sword. "H...he's r..right. Give Levy some space!" she ordered as red as her hair. Everyone sweat dropped and looked in the other direction. Lucy returned to Rogue. Sting tried to creep into the library with Levy. Rogue sniffed Lucy's hair and held her in his lap. "You have a really lively guilde!" he said. She smiled. Then the doors opened again.

It was Minerva flanked by Orga and Rufus on either side of her. The Fairy Tail members jumped up ready to defend their guilde. Minerva smiled. "Don't worry I just want to talk to your master!" she said and Erza escorted her up. After a few minutes when Sting had gotten Levy out of the Library and was teasing her and Rogue and Lucy were talking about books in the corner. Master Mackarov stepped out with Minerva. "Listen up brats! We have an alliance with Sabertooth now, whether you like it or not!" he yelled. There was silence at first but then everyone cheered.

Minerva smiled "I'd better go back and tell my guilde as well!" she said and she left with Orga and Rufus. "All's well that ends well!" said Lucy and she pulled him in for a kiss. Sting did the same thing to Levy and there were cheers everywhere.

**The End. Now...GODDAMIT I WANT REVIWS PEOPLE! DON"T GIVE ME REVIEWS THEN..."YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS..."**

**If you do, THANKYOU, you make my life full of happiness!**


End file.
